Precious
by bunniPOP
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Touya found out Syaoran and his ‘precious sister’ were dating? [oneshot]


**Precious**

**Summary**: Ever wondered what would happen if Touya found out Syaoran and his 'precious sister' were dating? One-shot.

* * *

Touya frowned at Sakura's door.

In fact, he had been doing that quite a lot recently. But wouldn't you if your sister was suddenly breaking into a chorus of 'Crazy' by Britney Spears? If she had a huge smile on her face even if he called her a monster?

One thing's for sure. Touya knows something's up, and he doesn't like it.

And he had a nagging feeling who's behind it.

"Hi Touya!" Sakura beamed at him, swinging the door open happily… and violently. Either she didn't notice his grim expression or he chose to ignore it, but she stood on her tiptoes and patted his cheek, bounded down the stairs and practically jumping down the last one with a twirl like a ballerina.

Her brother followed her down. Except the ballerina part. Because, you know, Touya's sane.

Is he, now?

"Hey squirt," Touya said, sitting down on the seat across from her. The grin was still in place, he noted suspiciously. "Anything wrong lately? You seem kind of… _happy_ – OUCH!" He rubbed his knees, which from under the table, had been kicked accidentally by Sakura, swinging her legs back and forth like a four year old.

She blinked. "Hmm? Oh, sorry about that," she smiled at him again absent-mindedly.

"You're saying sorry to me? Okay, something's definitely wrong –"

Fujitaka entered the room, chuckling. "Leave your sister alone, Touya. Don't you think she's adorable when she's happy?" He beamed like his daughter, and hummed on his way to the kitchen. "So, what'll it be this morning? Pancakes?"

"Anything you make would be great, Dad!" Sakura said, looking dreamily at the blank wall behind Touya.

Touya looked at her weirdly. "You don't like pancakes."

Sakura huffed. "Yes I do! Lots and lots of maple syrup… so sweet… don't you think so?"

"Yeah. Sweet."

"Oh, and Dad, I'm going out today!"

Touya choked on his orange juice. "What? When? With who? Where?"

"Just … you know, out, with some friends…"

"You," Touya murmured, wiping his mouth, "are way too happy. It's contagious."

"Now now, Touya," Fujitaka came back to the dining room and placed a plate piled up with pancakes on the table. "Sakura's cheerful. Is it really that bad?"

"It is if she's singing Britney," he mumbled. Neither of them heard him.

Sakura nibbled on her pancakes happily, the dreamy expression still on her face. "Hey Touya, can you give me a ride to the cinema today?"

"If you tell me what you're doing there."

"Touya. What are the cinemas for?"

"Watching a movie, but –"

Sakura stuck her tongue out, after swallowing. "Exactly. Now, can you? Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

Touya glanced at her infamous pout and puppy eyes. Who could say no to that? "It's hard to believe you're only seventeen," he mumbled. "People would take one look at you and think you're seven instead."

Sakura didn't answer, but looked at him pleadingly instead. He sighed. "Fine, fine." She squealed and jumped up from the table, hugging him tightly.

"I knew you'd say yes!" she gave a squeal of giggles. "Thank you so much! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you –"

"Sakura," their father called from the kitchen. "You're suffocating Touya. If that goes on, he won't be able to drive you to your – I mean, the movies."

"Oh. Oh, right. Sorry about that, Touya!" Sakura beamed at him again, and with another pat on his back, she skipped from the room, doing little twirls and swirls here and there until –

_Crash._

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Dad! I'll clean it up right away!"

Touya just stared at her in disbelief. Usually she'd panic and cry over a broken flower pot, but recently…

"_I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…_"

Oops, wait. Wrong lyrics.

"_I was boooorn to make you happy –_"

There we go!

But better? I think not.

Humming to herself, Sakura cleaned everything up in a matter of minutes. She raced upstairs, calling, "I'm going to Tomoyo's, Dad! I won't be here for lunch, so –"

"Why are you going to Tomoyo's?" Touya interrupted, curiosity surrounding him. "You only ever go to her house for those little dress-up's that she makes you do, unless… there's something you're not telling me?"

He couldn't see her, but knew she was blushing from her stammering. "Tomoyo's my b – best friend! Can't I go to my own _best friend's_ house?"

Touya didn't answer her immediately. "What are you doing tonight, kaijuu?" He heard her letting out a 'hmph' of annoyance and slammed her bedroom door. Smirking to himself, he thought of all the possibilities of why Sakura would go out with Syaoran.

_Of course she wouldn't! She's not that stupid to go out with that gaki…_

But they've known each other for quite a while, no?

_So what? She's known Eriol since they were in diapers, and they aren't going out…_

Eriol's dating Tomoyo. What if they gave those two a little push?

_No, they wouldn't. No one in their right state of mind would go out with Syaoran Li._ (1)

… is Sakura in her right state of mind?

_Yes she is!_

Wonder what would happen if they really were dating…

_I'd rip his body apart, limb from limb…_

Would you? Sakura would never let you hurt her precious boyfriend…

_He isn't her boyfriend!_

How would you know?

Touya growled at the very thought. How would he, really?

Well…

"Ehehe, honestly Tomoyo, if I put that on, Touya would get suspicious…"

Crouching low behind his steering wheel, Touya bought his binoculars to his eyes. He could clearly make out the outline of Sakura and Tomoyo, Sakura running away while her… ahem, best friend chased her around with what looked like a dress. Or some sort of girly clothing, how would he know?

Don't answer that.

"Don't be foolish, Sakura! It's just a top and jeans skirt, you wear it all the time!"

"I don't wear minis when we hang out with the rest of the group!" he heard Sakura hiss. "You don't live with Touya!"

"Maybe I don't, but I know Syaoran will absolutely die when he sees you in this!" a shrill giggle could be heard. "Sakuuuuuuura!"

"No! Don't you have anything else?"

"What, pajamas? Oh come one!"

"Tomoyo…"

"For me?"

"No!"

"For Kero?"

"No!"

"For Syaoran?"

"… alright then."

Even from where he was sitting at, he could just imagine Tomoyo beaming at a frightened and crushed Sakura. Touya snarled at the thought of what Tomoyo said. _Syaoran will absolutely die when he sees you in this_?

You know what they've always said: Curiosity killed the cat.

And here we have the scene of Touya sitting, once again, in his car. Lovely leather seats, very clean, nice and tidy, with absolutely charming music blaring out of the radio…

Hit me baby one more time!

He groaned and banged his hforehead against the steering wheel, shutting the radio off furiously. Though it was air-conditioned inside, Touya couldn't bother to wait. Where the hell is she? It's been… oh.

Five minutes, more or less.

For all Touya could know, Sakura could take hours. Putting on her make up, doing her hair, and everything else that girls do when they go on dates…

But was it a date? A date with that brat?

No, no, no. Touya couldn't bear it. Well, he couldn't bear seeing his precious little sister finally going out with someone else, just like a father. But Fujitaka didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed pretty cheerful about it.

But, just in case… not like Touya's told anyone, obviously. He bought what he called the 'Keeping-Any-Guy's-Hands-Off-Sakura-Emergency-Pack.' KAGHOSEP, in short. In it were binoculars… maybe two or three, in case he loses one… a baseball bat, some tennis balls, a jump rope, and… wrestling glove?

Oh, here she comes now.

_About time too_, Touya groaned inwardly as he saw her bouncing towards him in the clothing Tomoyo had gave her – oh alright, made her wear. A white halter top and mini skirt? As far as he knows, Sakura hardly ever wears minis to nights out with the group.

Which was what Tomoyo said. Why doesn't he ever pay attention in anything? And now, maybe because of him, Sakura's gonna be heartbroken because of some stupid ass who claims he loves her.

Sakura skipped into the back seat happily, auburn locks bouncing off her shoulders. "Ready!" she announced.

Touya gave her one last suspicious look as he started the car and headed towards the movie theatre. On the way, he kept on making threats to a certain amber-eyed gaki…

If he hurts her in anyway, I will kick his ass.

I don't care if he has a black belt, I do too.

Damn, forgot some pie. Would be a nice scene, to see a pie-faced Syaoran.

Sakura would never talk to him again.

Hahahaha!

Maybe I'll give him a warning or two before they… do anything.

He should be scared of me.

I'm older than him, after all!

So if I'm older, I'm more mature.

Riiiight?

Screw it. Don't answer that.

But I know what he's doing.

Messing around with my sister.

I'll never forgive him if he –

"Touya, you drove right past it!" Sakura gasped, looking behind. "You drove right past it! Oh no, it's going to take forever to find a way back again!"

He smiled despite the guilty feeling bubbling in him. He didn't mean to.

Honestly.

Touya parked beside the sidewalk, and unlocked the doors. "And since it's gonna take me forever, I guess you'll have to walk there yourself."

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"It's too far away!"

"Sakura –"

"Just look at it!"

He did. "It's only five stores away."

"… oh. Ehehe, I guess you're right." Sakura got out, nearly missing his face as he swung her purse… bag… thing out with her. "Well, I'll catch a ride with Syao – Tomoyo later on! Bye bye, thanks for the ride!" And with that, she hurried towards the entrance, where a certain amber-eyed man was waiting for her.

Touya sighed. Making sure that Sakura was well out of sight, he quickly turned off the engine and grabbed his backpack. He headed towards the cinema, thanking mentally there were so many bushes and trees around to hide him as he narrowed his eyes at a Sakura and… Syaoran.

Bingo.

His eyebrows narrowed even further as he saw Syaoran give his precious sister a kiss hello, and held her hands in his.

"Thought we could go for a bite before we go do anything else," Touya heard Syaoran say. "Unless you want to watch a movie first?"

Sakura smiled at him. "No, let's go get something to eat."

Touya waited until they were a good distance ahead of him as he tilted his hat downwards to hide his face as he followed them into a nearby restaurant. Watching the two sit down at a table at the far end of the room, he quickly seated himself a few tables away.

"May I take your order?" a waiter asked, coming out of no where.

"Oh," Touya flipped through the menu quickly, his eye still on Syaoran and Sakura, who were laughing at something. _He better not do anything_, he thought. "This salad, please."

"Anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

"No gas?"

"No gas, whatever."

"Any dessert?"

"No."

"We've got a wonderful selection of –"

"No, that's enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm. Sure." He glared at the waiter and he retreated, shrugging helplessly.

Later on, Touya took a sip of the water as he gazed around the room, still hiding in the shadows where Sakura nor Syaoran would see him. Family night outs, friendly night outs, couples here and there… It really was an amazing restaurant. Crystal chandeliers, relaxing music – unlike SOME he could mention – nice atmosphere, a red light…

He blinked. A red light?

As he looked closer, he saw the red light at the table beside him was coming from a video camera. Which was held by a girl with long, dark hair. Who was accompanied by a mysterious looking young man with navy hair and glasses…

"Eriol? Tomoyo?" Touya blurted out, without meaning to. The started couple looked at him, and the girl gasped.

"Touya! What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same reason you two are," he shrugged. Eriol grunted. "Me? I wouldn't be here. I'd be at home with some homemade apple pie and chocolate cake, watching TV if _someone_," he emphasized, "hadn't popped out of no where and dragged me to film her best friend on her date."

Touya's eyebrows raised. "So she is here with that gaki, is she?" He turned his gaze back to Syaoran, which immediately changed into a scowl.

Tomoyo giggled nervously, video camera still in hand. "Oh come on, Touya! Sakura's seventeen, old enough to make her own decisions… besides, they've been dating for three months, you can't exactly expect her to –" She stopped at the expression Touya had. "Uh… oops."

"Three months, is it?" he growled as the waiter placed the salad on his table. He took his knife and fork and stabbed the chicken on top, clearly having no intention to eat it. Instead, he took his eating time to glower at the happy couple a few tables away.

Eriol smiled sympathetically. "No need to get angry, Touya."

"Angry? Who's angry? I'm not angry…" He jabbed furiously into some cucumber and carrot.

They continued to … chat as the night passed, until Tomoyo let out a quiet yet excited, high-pitched squeal. Touya averted his gaze from his carrot, which he was pretending to be Syaoran, doing… well, you know. The usual stab here, another stab there.

Anyway, he looked up to see Sakura kissing the top of Syaoran's nose, giggling cutely. A smile tugged on the corners of Syaoran's lips as he wiped the whipped cream off her cheek, which turned pink at his touch.

"If he does anything to her…"

Tomoyo stomped on his foot. "You're ruining a completely adorable moment!" she said, camera still in position. Touya merely glowered at his sister's boyfriend until they left… the cue for the rest for the remaining three to leave as well.

They followed the couple to the front of the cinema. "Damn, it's nine already," Syaoran mumbled, looking at his watch. "Still want to see a movie?"

Sakura leaned against him, eyes fluttering open. "Hmm? Oh! Sure, sure…"

Syaoran chuckled and steered her away from the theatre entrace. "Some other time. You're getting sleepy, you know?"

"Sleepy? Sleep? No, no, of course not! I want to see a movie!"

"Come on, time to head home."

"Shit," Touya swore as he saw Syaoran heading towards the other way, where his car was parked. "Shit, I gotta go –"

"Bye, To – I mean, bye!" Eriol called, dragging an ecstatic Tomoyo away.

Touya tilted his cap so far down it was a wonder that he could see anything. He rushed past them, carefully avoiding their gaze, and hurried into his car. Breathing a sigh of relief, he leaned his head back as Sakura and Syaoran walked past his car, thankfully not noticing who's was it and who was in it.

He growled menacingly as he saw Syaoran kiss Sakura again, clearly making out in the shades. Stupid gaki… stupid Chinese brat…

After their little make-out session in front of what looked like half of the town, Touya swore again as he saw Syaoran and Sakura getting into his car. He started his engine and had a head start, driving over the limit. No police around, thank God.

_How – how did he –?_ Touya looked bewildered as he saw Syaoran's car catching up, only a few cars away. In fact, after a few minutes, Syaoran's car was in front of his at the next line, stopping at the red light. Touya frantically sped up as he crossed the red light, nearly weeping in relief when he saw Syaoran's car was left behind, as he quickly headed home. Anxious to get there before them, he parked his car, nearly crashing into Fujitaka's, and sprinted to the front door.

"Sakura? Is that you?" came his father's voice.

Touya panted, leaning against the stair railing near the doorway. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, throwing the cap in the opened closet. "No, Dad. Touya."

"Ah. Where've you –"

The door opened. Laughter filled the front hall as Touya glared threateningly at Syaoran, who glared right back.

"Touya!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "I live here, if you haven't noticed." Not waiting for an answer, he turned his eyes to Syaoran, who looked amused.

"What have you been doing to my precious sister?"

Syaoran simply smirked at his face. "Nothing, Touya. Noothing."

Touya frowned at him.

* * *

(1)Untrue! Very untrue! I WOULD! ;-; StupidTouya. Rawr.

**A/N**: A one shot! I was in the middle of writing a new chapter for Catch My Breath when this came up. Sadly this couldn't fit into the other stories, so… yeah. :D Now that I read it over... it seems kind of, I don't know, pointless? Lol, whatever.Hope you enjoyed it!

If you know me, you know what a review-whore I am… so… 8)

REVIEW.  
Please.  
And thank you. x)

_TrueGem_


End file.
